Ground Patrol
by Kailor Aurelius
Summary: There's a new club at Mahora! Who's in it? Not quite what you'd expect!
1. Patrol Club?

"Patrol Club? What's that?" Negi felt his smile grow. It had been him and Setsuna who thought of this. More and more demons had been gathering near Mahora with the 80th annual Mahorafest coming in a few months and the World Tree's magic growing and it was too suspicious for such a big group of girls from his class, who normally wouldn't even speak to each other, to keep disappearing at strange times of the day to fight them. So Setsuna had pitched an idea to him and he had run it by the headmaster. It was immediately approved. To the rest of the school the Patrol Club was a group of students selected by the Dean to patrol the grounds for tourists at certain chosen times of the day and be their guides. Had to keep the school's image up, of course.

When, actually, it was a few magical teachers, Negi, and all the kids who knew about his magic, going out to fight demons who crossed the border.

Negi explained their made-up version of the club. He had already informed most in the group what it was really about.

"I shall be the sponsor. Every time a tourist or group of tourists enters the grounds a great bell will ring and the Patrol Club will go to take care of them. I'm going to call out the list of members."

The bell was actually a magic sensor that Negi, Evangeline, and Takahata had created. When a demon crossed the border it would ring. If the demon was a weaker one it would ring once and the stronger the demon the more times the bell would ring. Anything under five rings would be taken care of by the Patrol Club alone. Anything over five, and Takahata and the headmaster would join them.

"Hm… Me, of course, the sponsor. Then Takahata-sensei, Shizuna-sensei, and the headmaster. That's all the teachers. Now the students."

Only Ayaka didn't move. Out of all of their class only she, Evangeline, and Negi remembered what had happened two years before when they had saved Asuna from the devil. The headmaster had decided it would be best to leave her out of the club since she had no obvious magical powers. She closed her eyes, listening to Negi's voice. If only he would fall for her. He was just what she wanted. A boy who loved **her **not her money or her looks.

"Asuna Kagurazaka, Yue Ayase, Nodoka Miyazaki, Konoka Konoe, Evangeline A. K. McDowell, Chachamaru Karakuri, Kaede Nagase, Fei Ku, Mana Tatsumiya, Chisame Hasegawa, Kazumi Asakura, Sayo Aisaka, Chizuru Naba, Akira Okochi, Haruna Saotome, Kasuga Misora, and our Captain…" He saw Setsuna's eyes widen. "Setsuna Sakurazaki." Everyone cheered and clapped her on the back. Konoka gave her a big hug.

"Oh, we also have Kotaro Murakami from the boy's school and Carver Whit, the headmaster's new secretary." He cast an eye over Chizuru Naba and Akira Okochi. After saving Asuna two years ago he had locked away the contracts he had made with those who didn't know about him being a wizard and made sure all memories of the incident were erased. The headmaster, however, thought it would be prudent to pull these two back into the loop. Negi would have to meet with them later and reveal his secret again, hoping that they would be willing to keep it and help him.

He also had to make sure Asuna would have a good sixteenth birthday, see to his teacherly duties, and bail Chamo out of ermine jail. He was just as busy at twelve as he was at ten!


	2. Denied and Found

Negi dropped onto the couch, running a hand through his hair.

"What's up, Negi?" Konoka asked, placing a plate of bacon in front of him.

"I just met with Akira and Chizuru."

"Oh, how'd that go?" She asked, pulling on her jacket.

"Akira passed out. I totally didn't expect that. Chizuru told me she already knew from Kotaro and the incident with Herrmann-san. I seem to have forgotten to wipe her memories then."

Konoka nodded, tying her boots. "So will they keep your secret?"

"Yes, Chizuru's already been keeping it and Akira swore secrecy when she woke up. Where are you going?"

Konoka grimaced. "I have a date."

Negi cocked his head to the side. "Still doing omiais? It's been two years."

"Well, I haven't had one for a long time but grandpa said I should try one more, for him. He's evil." She laughed, waved, and left.

Negi sat back to stretch and winced as his tight muscles protested painfully. His shoulders had broadened and the muscles were still growing.

He sighed and rolled his shoulders. Konoka was gone and Asuna was who knows where. So he slid his jacket off and threw his tie on top of it. The buttons on his shirt came loose easily and he let it fall onto the coffee table.

Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt…

**In the realm of dreams…**

Soft hands ran over his shoulders, kneading the muscles and rubbing away the pain, erasing the fatigue. They ran down his back then returned to his shoulder blades. He felt his body relax.

He opened his eyes. Those hands were real. That feeling of relaxation was actually there. He quickly closed his eyes again.

It was Asuna. He could hear the bells in her hair as she bent over his back. The carpet smelled of lilacs. Thank God Konoka liked to keep the whole place so clean. He guessed he'd only been asleep for about ten minutes because of how easily he'd awakened. Maybe he rolled off the couch and Asuna saw him when she walked in.

The sweet sensation of fire on his skin disappeared. Asuna was sitting back, getting ready to stand up. He rolled over.

Asuna's surprised eyes met his as he sat up.

"Thank you."

Asuna blushed. "Huh? For what? I didn't do anything!"

"I had terrible knots in my shoulders. You got rid of them, didn't you?" Negi smiled. Ever since he'd lost his baby fat it had become much easier to make girls blush.

"I didn't-uh- I didn't do that for you! I-um- we have to have a teacher who-uh- isn't all-ugh- hurting and stuff. Otherwise, we- we… we won't learn anything!"

Negi laughed and instinctively touched her elbow. She jolted back as if shocked.

"Asuna?" His expression had shifted to concern. She felt the heat in her cheeks flare.

"I-it's nothing. Stop looking at me."

"No, Asuna, you could be really sick. Let me-"

"No, I'm fine, really. I-"

"Let me help you!" She yelped as he flipped her over so that he was laying on top of her. Suddenly, her whole body felt hot.

"No, Negi-"

"Shush, close your eyes." She did, unable to stop herself from trembling as he moved closer.

"Oh, wow you have a fever! I can feel the heat from here. Get in bed while I get a hot rag!" He leapt to his feet and bustled off, calling out names of medications to himself.

She felt her stomach flip.

_He's twelve! Why did I give him that stupid back massage!? Why did I get all worked up!? Oh, God, what's wrong with me!?_

"No, Negi. I'm fine! I-uh- I have to go!" She ran out before he could stop her.

"Asuna…"

**Halfway across town…**

Madoka, Kakizaki, and Sakurako chatted happily as they window shopped their way down the street.

"Oh, man. That karaoke session was tiring. Let's go sit in the stadium. Nobody's down there unless there's a show going on. Maybe we can catch some couple being naughty!" Kakizaki laughed.

They sat on the stage to rest. "Aw, man. It's been so boring for a long while now." Sakurako sighed.

"Yeah," Kakizaki agreed. "I can't wait for the festival. The last big party we had was at Ayaka's. Hey, how come for the last three years we've been going to her house on that day? That isn't her birthday, is it?"

"No, hers is later on in the year." Asakura and Haruna walked up. Asakura grinned. "And the reason's a secret."

"No way," Madoka said. "Paparazzi Kazumi Asakura is keeping a secret? What about you, Haruna? Do you know?"

Haruna adjusted her glasses, smirking. "Of course. But Paru never tells."

"Oh, if that ain't bull, loud-mouth Paru!" Sakurako tackled her, laughing.

"Grandpa, why can't I see?"

The girls froze.

"Oh lord, is that Konoka?"

"And the headmaster!"

"Hide!"

"And why are we hiding?"

By the time Konoka and Dean Konoe reached the stage all five girls were hidden beneath a nearby row of benches.

"Konoka, I want you to be surprised. I know I've been setting you up on omiais for years now but this one was highly recommended by Carver."

"I still want to see his picture. I have to know what to expect."

"Shush, child. Someone's here."

Under the benches the girls stiffened as the stone bench shook above them.

"Sorry I'm late, Konoemon. Had to check on Shisu." Kakizaki and Asakura covered Madoka's mouth as she let out a small squeak when a leg appeared in front of her face. The guy stepped down and strolled over to Dean Konoe's side. This time it was Kakizaki's mouth that got covered as she gasped.

"He is HOT!" She whispered.

"We know." Asakura muttered. "Now, shhh."

His hair was sandy blonde and his eyes were emerald. He stood a full two feet taller than Konoemon and he had a small smile on his face.

"And how is he?"

"Shisu? He's good. He's eating now."

Dean Konoe patted the boy's arm. "Good man, here. Taking in an old stray dog like that."

"C'mon, Konoemon. You're embarrassing me."

"Aw, he took in an old dog? How cute is that?" Kakizaki moaned.

"So, where's my date?" Konoka sighed.

"Right there." Konoemon pointed to the stairs next to the bench the girls were hiding under. Konoka's jaw dropped.

It took ever bit of willpower those girls had to stay under the bench.

"You… Grandpa?" Konoka looked at the dean, asking for confirmation.

"Yes, Konoka. I thought this one had the right feel." He smiled.

Carver motioned the mysterious "date" over. The girls held their breath as a pair of blue jeans and black tennis shoes appeared.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be late, Headmaster. I was a little 'out of it', as they say." Setsuna stopped at the edge of the stage. She'd worn her hair down and her school shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a grey undershirt. Konoka still looked shocked. She stepped towards the swordsman.

"You're who my grandpa chose?"

"And who I highly recommended." Carver grinned. "An old friend named Kailor sent me the idea."

"It took quite a while to find your omiai form, Setsuna-kun." Konoemon said.

Konoka looked completely lost.

Setsuna smiled, cheeks red. "When I was little, before my feathers grew in and I was still a part of my clan, my father set up an omiai for me. When I was exiled the form was filed away as 'inactive'. The headmaster told me to meet him in his office the other day. There he told me he'd found my omiai form and he wanted to set me up. I protested." Her cheeks burned hotter. "Until I found out it was you."

Konoka took another step towards her.

"You're really okay with this, Grandpa?" she asked, eyes locked on Setsuna.

"I'm okay with anything you love, granddaughter." He raised an eyebrow. "Within reason, of course. So, don't go 'loving' body piercing or near-death experiences."

Konoka half-smiled. She stepped off the stage. Setsuna hadn't grown much in the bust or hips but she had gotten taller. The healer looked up at her, as if in a daze.

Carver and Konoemon looked away to give them privacy.

Asakura raised her camera.

Haruna bit her lip.

Kakizaki and Sakurako grabbed Madoka for support.

Konoka pushed up on her tiptoes…

**Kailor: Haha!**


	3. Seven Rings?

**Kailor: Got ya on the edge of your seats huh!?**

**Naruto: And for the person who was wondering where we went, we're still here. We were just too into the story to talk.**

**Nuriko: Now shut it, so we can see what happens! Go, Setsuna!!**

_**Back across town at that very moment…XD**_

"So that's what happened, huh? I know the answer." Kaede placed her drink on the coffee table and opened one eye. "She's totally in love with you."

"What?" Negi blustered, turning beet red. "Asuna? Not likely. She's just sick or something. I'm just a brat to her."

Kaede kicked his leg companionably as Mana laughed. "In case you haven't noticed, Sensei…you're not a little brat anymore." Mana said, patting his thigh. He shifted a bit, uncomfortable with how close her hand had come to his private regions. "See? Two years ago, you wouldn't have noticed where my hand was." Negi frowned.

"So what do I do?"

Kaede threw him his staff. "Go find her."

_**On the other side of town…**_

Ayaka opened the door to her summer home and her eyes widened as Asuna smiled tentatively at her. Summer break had just started and she hadn't been expecting to see any of her classmates until it ended.

"Asuna? What are you doing here?" Asuna gave a half-shrug.

"Can I hang here for awhile?"

Ayaka gave no answer except to step aside and let the red-head in.

Asuna followed Ayaka into the tea room and they sat. "So, what's on your mind monkey?" The class rep asked.

"Nothing. Um… well." Asuna stirred her tea slowly. "Why do you love Negi?"

Ayaka sputtered into her tea cup, very unladylike, but at the moment she couldn't have cared less.

"Negi-sensei? He's a gentleman! And he's handsome and kind and sweet and…"

"Okay, shut up."

"Hey, you asked!"

"I didn't expect you to read me a novel full of reasons!"

"Well, excuse me!"

"You're excused! The door's over there!"

"Gorilla!"

"Pedophile!"

**DING-DONG!**

Asuna looked up from the sleeper hold she had Ayaka in.

**DING-DONG!**

Negi hovered high above the city, ears straining, heart racing.

**DING-DONG!**

Setsuna and Konoka's heads snapped around just before their lips could make contact.

**DING-DONG!**

"Four…" Asakura whispered, standing with Haruna by her side.

**DING-DONG!**

Takahata lit his cigarette and focused on where the demon was coming through the border.

**DING-DONG!**

The whole campus went quiet for one still second.

**DING-DONG!**

"Seven rings…" Negi gulped as the bell fell silent. He quickly pulled the Master Card Chamo had made him out of his pocket. He could talk to one person at a time with their own individual cards but with this one he could communicate with all of them at once. He put it to his forehead.

"Everyone!" He said. "The demon is already near the World Tree. We must hurry!"

Affirmations came back and he flew towards the World Tree.

His staff lurched a bit and he spun around. Evangeline was seated on the back of it and Kotaro was standing beside her. Chachamaru waved as she hovered next to them, rockets whistling quietly.

"This one's strong huh?" Kotaro grinned.

"It's got to be an upper level demon." Negi replied.

"Boya," Evangeline touched his arm. "Be hesitant. I honestly don't feel any hostility coming from it. Just fear. So no see-and-shoot tonight, okay?"

Negi was surprised. He hadn't expected Evangeline of all people to say something like that.

But if the demon wasn't there for hostile reasons, then why was it there at all?

_**At the World Tree…**_

Asuna stopped to catch her breath near the World Tree hill. Setsuna, Konoka, and Kaede quickly joined her.

"Where is it?" she panted.

"It must be at the tree already." Setsuna murmured.

"Let's go." Asuna glanced up at the quickly fading sun. A full moon already graced the other side of the sky. She just hoped they'd have enough light to fight this thing. Darkness was definitely not their ally.

Negi glanced down at the demon far below. It was laid out beside one of the giant roots. He cast a quickly muted spell that hid them from it.

"I told you it's not hostile. It reeks of fear." Evangeline said, voice uncharacteristically soft. Maybe she was reminded of her own terrifying past.

"But fear can become hostility pretty darn quick." Kotaro retorted. Evangeline just shook her head.

_Ring Ring Ring…_

Negi's heart stopped altogether as a familiar tinkling caressed his ears. He spun around.

Asuna was jogging straight towards the demon with three others behind her. At that moment none of their faces registered in his mind. All he saw was the red-head running straight into danger.

His vision went red.

_**Below…**_

"Hey, there's a kid out here! We better get him home before that demon shows up." Asuna started jogging towards the dark figure. The others followed, keeping an eye out. Setsuna reached out to sense the demon but nothing came. This one had skills. But it had to be near. But where-

_Asuna! Get away! That's the demon!_

Negi's voice stopped her in her tracks and she backed away a bit. Too late.

The demon spun, wildly casting around for them. To her surprise, it began to crawl backwards.

She squeaked as Negi, Kotaro, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Carver Whit landed in front of her. A strange dark aura was swirling around the child teacher and she could feel the rage rolling off of him. It was suffocating.

"Be gone, demon." Negi growled, voice horribly thick with barely constrained power.

"Boya…" Evangeline started. Negi ignored her and lunged at the still retreating demon.

"Negi, wait!" Asuna yelled. He froze. "Negi, just look at it. Can't you tell it's scared? Stop it!" She stepped past him and marched purposefully towards the cowering demon. It's breathing quickened and its head swiveled back and forth, as if looking for an escape.

Or as if it was trying to pinpoint her…

As Asuna drew closer the moon mover between two branches and threw the demon into full light. It was a boy, maybe fifteen, with dark brown hair that covered where his ears would have been, had he been human. Instead he had a pair of dog ears that shifted nervously as Asuna got nearer. His head was bowed, sweeping back and forth as his chest heaved in unadulterated terror.

They all watched in fascinated horror as his shoulders hit the tree's trunk and he clamored closer to it, wrapping his arms around it, holding on for dear life as tears fell from his shaking chin and small whimpers escaped him. Asuna felt her heart breaking. She couldn't even imagine terror so strong as what he must be feeling.

Suddenly, he began to speak in a language she didn't recognize. He spoke softly, trying to breath between words, hyperventilating.

"What did he say?" She asked.

" 'Please don't hurt me. I won't do it again. I'm sorry.' " Carver knelt beside the demon.

The dark aura around Negi disappeared. His knees gave out and he sat down with a FLUMP in the grass.

"He's speaking Spanish." Carver whispered. He licked his lips and switched to Spanish. "_It's okay. We're friends." _The demon's ears perked up as his language registered.

"_F-friend?" _he whispered.

"_Yes, friend. My name is Carver. And you? What's your name?" _The others had no idea what he'd just said but they gathered he had asked the demon's name.

Silence…and then-

"_I'm Sam."_

Carver smiled. "His name is Sam." He cocked his head to the side and switched languages again. "_Sam, what are you here for?"_

Sam's reply was slow in coming and even slower in telling. Carver's eyes widened as he listened.

"He's running from his old master. An evil mage who used him for magical experiments." He explained to the silent group.

Sam rubbed his face against the bark, sniffling. His grip on it had loosened a bit but his body still shook. Carver held out a hand. "_Take my hand. We can help you. Trust me."_

For a moment the demon didn't move. It was clear that he was debating trusting this complete stranger who just happened to speak his language. He had felt that surge of dark energy earlier when Negi had arrived. But another part of him longed so deeply to just take someone's hand and let them care for him. His longing overcame his fear. He slowly raised a hand, far to the left of Carver's.

The secretary frowned. "_Sam, my hand's way to the right. Are you-" _He cut off and leaned forward until he could look up into Sam's face. "You're blind…" He said softly. Sam raised his head. Ice blue eyes stared out at nothing.

"Oh, god." Asuna gasped. Setsuna took Konoka's hand as pity bit at her. Evangeline covered her mouth. Carver bit his lip.

Sam's hand lifted again, reaching out. Asuna reacted first, taking it. The demon collapsed into her arms. His eyes spun Carver's general direction. "_Who?"_

"_This is my friend, Asuna. She says, nice to meet you."_

"_Same here."_ The demon nodded before losing consciousness all together.

"What do we do now?" Konoka asked, tear-filled eyes on the exhausted boy.

"We find him someone to care for him until he is better and can decide what he wants to do." Dean Konoe said, walking up with Takahata beside him.

"But who-" Setsuna started.

"I know." Asuna interrupted. "Ayaka. She admitted to me once that it was lonely at her summer home because all of her servants leave during the summer. I think taking care of him is just what she needs. It would help them both."

Dean Konoe nodded. "So be it. Setsuna-kun, could you fly him there?"

"Of course, sir."

"I want to go." Asuna said. "I want to be the one to explain this to her."

"Okay. Can-" Konoemon's eyes fell on the still shell-shocked Negi. "I'll get you a ride."

The dean flipped his phone open and dialed quickly.

"Ho, that was quick. Where are you now?"

"…"

"Oh, good. We're under the tree."

"…"

"What do you mean, 'What tree?' ? What other tree would I call 'the tree'?"

"…"

"Ok." He hung up. "He'll be here in a just a sec-"

"Yo, Sunset! What's cookin' good lookin'?" Setsuna's jaw dropped as Kailor landed beside her.

"Kai!?"

"That's me!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Kone-man here told me all about the omiai thing. I was coming to visit and see how it went."

She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Konoka's warm lips capturing her own. Fire sprang to life in her chest. It might have been years later when Kailor cleared his throat and the healer pulled away. She gave Setsuna one smoldering look before kneeling beside the demon to heal him before he was sent off to Ayaka's.

"I have my answer." Kailor laughed. "Good work, Sunset. Now why am I here?" He asked the dean.

"I need you to give Asuna-san a ride to Ayaka Yukihiro's summer home. Just follow Setsuna-kun."

"Aye-aye, sire."

As Konoka finished up on Sam's injuries Asuna walked over to Negi. He had his face in his hands. It had apparently shaken him that he had almost attacked an innocent and terrified creature. Asuna bent and whispered into his ear.

"We need to talk later. Meet me at the old bridge." He nodded.

**Kailor: Oh, what's going to happen? Only I know!**

**Naruto: DAMMIT!**

**Nuriko: Get on with it!**

**Su: What's up, buddies?**

**Kailor: SU! Mah buddy! -they cuddle-**


End file.
